Persona 4 : Do You Still Love Me?
by Tian Long
Summary: Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan mereka telah menikah...akan tetapi....apakah perasaan itu tetap sama seperti dulu? Souji x Yukiko...RnR? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 : The Last Note

**Persona 4 : Do You Still Love Me?**

**Author's note: Ini Fic ketiga saya yang mungkin agaknya cukup menyimpang dari dua fic saya sebelumnya (dan sorry kalo jelek sebelumnya^^)...Silahkan enjoy dan review serta masukan dipersilahkan....anggap saja rumah sendiri jangan malu-malu -lha?-**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan mereka telah menikah...akan tetapi....apakah perasaan itu tetap sama seperti dulu?**

**Category: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 punya Atlus**

* * *

BAB 1

THE LAST NOTE

.

_17 Maret 2025_

_Senja telah tenggelam di ufuk timur saat aku menatap dari balik jendela kamar sembari menulis buku harian ini. Mungkin ini adalah buku harian terakhir yang kutulis, ya yang terakhir...mungkin sesudahnya aku tidak akan menulis lagi karena sungguh aku sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan semua ini.._

Suara sekawanan burung yang terbang melintasi langit kala sore hari itu mengalihkan perhatian Yukiko Amagi yang kini terduduk di depan meja riasnya dengan wajah murung untuk sejenak sebelum kembali menulis di buku hariannya itu.

_Aku memiliki seorang suami yang seorang insinyur._

_Aku mencintai sifatnya yang alami dan menyukai perasaan hangat_

_yang muncul dihatiku ketika aku bersandar di bahunya._

_Dia selalu melindungiku...menjagaku_

_Tetapi..._

_Setelah lima tahun masa pernikahan, _

_Harus kuakui...._

_Aku mulai merasa lelah_

_Alasan-alasanku untuk mencintainya dahulu telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menjemukan._

Dengan enggan ia lantas menatap ke arah beberapa foto-foto antara dirinya dengan Souji dulu yang terpampang di dekatnya...dari masa-masa dirinya masih SMA..kuliah....dan dari beberapa event lain seperti pada saat mereka berdua mendatangi pernikahan Yosuke dengan Chie, Kanji dengan Naoto dan Teddie dengan Rise.

"Senangnya jika aku bisa kembali pada masa-masa itu..." ujarnya dalam hati.

_Buku Harianku tersayang_

_Kau pasti tahu._

_Aku adalah seorang wanita yang sentimentil dan benar-benar sensitif serta berperasaan halus._

_Aku merindukan saat-saat romantis seperti seorang anak yang menginginkan permen. _

_Tetapi semua itu tidak pernah aku dapatkan pada dirinya._

_Suamiku jauh berbeda dari yang aku harapkan._

_Rasa sensitif-nya kurang_

Dengan sedih, ia memandangi foto pernikahan dirinya dengan Souji yang terpajang di dindin kamar yang bewarna putih. Hal ini lantas membuatnya berpikir.

"Sudah 5 tahun....."

Sungguh kini ia tidak menyangka jika senyumannya dulu akan berubah menjadi keputusasaan seperti ini.

Masih jelas dalam benaknya waktu itu, bagaimana ketika mereka berkenalan saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah Yasogami High School, berpisah dan terpaksa melakukan hubungan jarak jauh....dan bagaimana juga jerih payahnya dulu agar bisa kuliah di kampus yang sama dengannya di Tokyo hingga berlanjut pada pernikahannya. Ia tidak pernah bisa lupa bagaimana canggungnya Souji ketika melamarnya dulu dan bagaimana pula Souji membantunya keluar dari masalah waris-mewarisi penginapan dulu. Sungguh saat-saat itu adalah saat yang sangat romantis dan penuh makna, ingin rasanya ia tersenyum.....

Tetapi....itu dulu......

"Aku sadar betul, Souji...dari dalam lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam kau pasti kecewa padaku yang tidak bisa memiliki anak...." ujarnya dengan lirih...begitu lirih. "Aku tahu bagaimana kau sangat menginginkan seorang anak sebagaimana yang kini dimiliki oleh Yosuke dengan Chie, Kanji dengan Naoto dan Rise dengan Teddie..."

Dengan enggan wanita berbando merah itu menghentikan laju bolpoinnya untuk sejenak.

"Sudahlah, Yukiko....jangan terlalu dipikirkan...semua ini bukan salahmu..." kenang Yukiko pada ucapan Souji padanya ketika dirinya mendapat vonis mandul dari dokter beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kamu sudah berubah Souji...seharusnya aku sadar....seharusnya aku minta kau menceraikan-ku saja waktu itu..."

Tubuhnya gemetar karena emosi....ingatan akan perubahan sikap Souji sejak saat itu kini berputar di dalam kepalanya bersamaan dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang dan jatuh membasahi lembaran kertas catatan buku harian yang ada di hadapannya...melunturkan tinta hitam yang bertuliskan kalimat terakhir yang agak sulit dibaca.

_Ketidakmampuannya dalam menciptakan suasana yang romantis dalam pernikahan kami telah mementahkan semua harapanku akan cinta yang ideal.._

_Akulah penyebab semua ini_

_Mungkin inilah jalan terbaik....._

* * *

**The Author sez:**

**Yak....dengan ini saya katakan saya kembali untuk sesaat (karena rupanya cari ide buat 2 crita saya yang laen tuh susah -ditonjok-)....saya ngepost crita yang ini dulu karena kepikiran pas gak sengaja browsing2 kaskus trus nemuin satu post yang nge-inspirasi saya buat nulis ni cerita (ampun gan, jangan bata ane -kaskus language mode:on-)...maap ya kalo terlalu berbau sangat-sangat sinetron...dan mohon review serta masukannya -puppy eyes- (bagi yang gak kuat liat puppy eyes saya, disediakan kantong hitam di ruang sebelah ^^)**

**'Till the next chapt**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Question

**Persona 4 : Do You Still Love Me?**

**Author's note: Dan inilah lanjutan fic ketiga saya yang semakin lama kayaknya semakin gila, abal, sok romansa, dll....review dan masukan pliss...**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: Jadi, mahligai perkawinan kita sudah runtuh?**

**Category: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 punya Atlus**

* * *

BAB 2

_Pukul 11.00 malam_

"Cerai ? Apa maksudmu, Yukiko?" tanya Souji seraya terus mengerjakan desain bangunan yang terpampang di layar komputernya itu.

"Aku minta kau menceraikanku, Souji...." jawab Yukiko seraya menghela nafas dalam hati, ia memang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal ini pada sang suami yang dulunya sangat ia sayangi...tapi...siapa yang menyangka kalau suaminya itu bahkan sama sekali tidak bereaksi dengan perkataannya itu.

"Mengapa?" tanya Souji Seta seraya mengklik mouse dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Yukiko yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Melihat hal ini sungguh membuat perasaan wanita berambut hitam panjang semakin campur aduk tidak keruan. "Apakah memang hubungan kita sudah seburuk ini, Souji?" Tanya wanita itu dalam hati, "Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak menganggap serius masalah ini..."

Yukiko lalu terdiam sejenak...entah ia harus berkata apa..

"Katakan alasanmu..." kata pria berambut perak itu. Alih-alih menanggapi dengan serius, ia justru mulai mengambil sebuah kertas dan mulai membuat coretan-coretan yang ada di dekatnya dan mulai menghitung sesuatu sambil menyesap secangkir espresso yang hangat sementara di luar, hujan turun dengan deras membasahi bumi.

Sungguh melihat semua ini membuat Yukiko betul-betul kecewa...

"Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan darimu, Souji-kun..." ingin rasanya hati wanita itu berteriak. "Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu lagi, Souji..."

Dengan enggan ia lantas menggerakkan bibirnya yang entah kenapa terasa berat...

"A-aku sudah lelah, kamu tidak bisa memberikan cinta yang kuinginkan...." suaranya terdengar pelan, "Aku tidak ingin menghadapimu yang terus berpura-pura seperti ini..."

Mendengar alasan itu, Souji lantas menarik nafas panjang dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Entah ia merespon seperti itu karena nikmatnya kopi atau karena mendengar ucapan dari istrinya itu. Ia lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi putar di belakangnya dan memandang pekerjaannya yang belum selesai untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutar poros dudukan kursi itu untuk kemudian membuat kursi tersebut menghadap ke arah sang perempuan.

Ia memandangi istrinya untuk sesaat, tanpa wajah penasaran..juga tanpa ekspresi entah itu sedih, kaget...atau bahkan tersenyum. Pria itu kini tampak seperti sebongkah patung es bernama Souji Seta.

"Jadi, mahligai perkawinan kita sudah runtuh?" tanyanya.

Yukiko mengangguk lemah.

_Mahligai perkawinan kita sudah runtuh sejak dulu..._

"Mahligai perkawinan kita sudah ibarat rumah di atas pasir. Tidak ada fondasi kuat yang menopangnya bila angin bertiup, Souji." jawab Yukiko dengan suara yang pelan, "Rasanya sia-sia saja kita mempertahankannya...hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa seperti dulu..." entah kenapa....meskipun batinnya sudah siap untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu, tetap saja tubuhnya serasa dihantam martil pada saat ia berkata demikian, "Aku tidak ingin menyiksamu lebih jauh lagi, Souji...ini demi kebaikan kita berdua..." lanjutnya sambil menunduk pedih dengan wajah yang mengerut seakan menahan nyeri.

"Begitu?"

_Souji-kun....kau.._

Tanpa berkata apa-apa selain kata 'begitu?' yang baru saja diucapkan, Souji kemudian memutar lagi kursinya menghadap kembali ke layar komputer dan kembali bekerja tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Akan tetapi kali ini ia tampak termenung...seperti mengerjakan pekerjaannya tetapi sebenarnya tidak. Ia hanya terdiam.

_Apalagi yang bisa kuharapkan darimu, Souji?_

_Kau bahkan tidak bisa lagi mengekspresikan perasaanmu padaku._

Ruangan itu kembali ditelan kesunyian...tiada seorangpun hendak kembali berbicara. Sunyi...dan begitu sunyi....rasanya hanya suara mesin prosesor dan tetesan air hujan saja yang mengisi suara kini. Warnet....ya ruangan itu lebih mirip sebuah warnet berhantu ketimbang sebuah ruang kerja.

"Rasanya percuma saja....." ujar Yukiko dalam hati "Percuma aku berada di dalam ruangan ini berlama-lama..." dipandanginya lagi sosok suaminya itu yang masih tetap terdiam untuk sesaat dengan tatapan kosong sebelum ia membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Akan tetapi pada saat langkah kakinya hendak mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba saja Souji Seta berkata sambil tetap memandangi layar monitor komputer di depannya dengan nada bertanya.

"Jika kau masih memberiku kesempatan, Apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk merubah pikiranmu?"

Langkah Yukiko terhenti mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia kembali menatap suaminya di belakang untuk sesaat. "Apa yang dapat merubah pikiranmu?" tanyanya dalam batin.

"Jawab saja satu pertanyaanku..." ujar wanita berbando merah itu, "Jika kamu dapat menemukan jawabannya di dalam hati, mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran.."

"Katakan..."

"Seandainya aku menyukai setangkai bunga indah yang ada di tebing gunung, akan tetapi kita berdua tahu jika kamu memanjat gunung itu kamu akan mati, apakah kamu akan melakukannya untukku ?".

(TBC)

* * *

**The Author's sez :**

**Dan pada akhirnya saya tetapkan fic ini akan dan harus selesai dalam 3 chapter (jadi tinggal 1 chapter lagee) karena saya masih harus konsen ke fic saya yang lain -ditendang krn bernada blagu-...dan masih harus menghadapi tugas-tugas yang bermunculan bagai cendawan di musim hujan di sela-sela nunggu lanjutannya one piece (sh*t Ace mati dibunuh !!! padahal dy keren) ama Black Lagoon (penasaran ama kelanjutannya komik keren satu ini ^^) **

**Dan yah.....akhir kata 'till the next chapt d....brikutnya ending **

**p.s. : karena mo Imlek jadi saya katakan "GONG XI FAT CHAI" bagi angpao-nya juragan sekalian -dirajam- dan buat yang ngelakuin VALENTINE DAY saya katakan selamat, bagi coklatnya donk -digebuk- ..o ya...jangan lupa review ama masukan seperti biasa y**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Answer

**Persona 4 : Do You Still Love Me?**

**Author's note: Dan inilah akhir dari fic gila bin sangat abal ini....**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: dan seperti apa jawaban yang akan diberikan...akankah jawaban itu menyelesaikan semuanya...atau mengakhiri semuanya??**

**Category: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 punya Atlus**

* * *

BAB 3

THE ANSWER

.

"_Akan kuberikan jawabannya besok..."_

_ "_Lagi-lagi..." keluh Yukiko dalam hati sambil memandangi indahnya perbukitan Inaba di waktu pagi hari dari balik jendela kamarnya yang tenang dan begitu bersahabat. Sedianya di tempat inilah dirinya dulu bersyukur bisa mendapatkan pria sebaik Souji....tetapi sungguh...itu adalah dulu.....semua itu sudah menjadi sejarah yang hilang bersama angin...saat-saat Souji membelai wajahnya yang tertidur pulas dengan lembut, mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan bagaimana bibirnya selalu mengecup keningnya dulu...seakan tertelan oleh waktu. Kini di tempat yang sejatinya menawarkan keindahan ini, ia justru tidak menemukan apa itu cinta, apa itu kasih sayang...kamar itu kini bak sebuah sangkar emas dan tempatnya berkeluh-kesah...

Wanita itu lalu mendesah dengan putus asa sambil menoleh ke arah futonnya yang masih belum dibereskan untuk sesaat lalu menatap futon lain yang terbentang di sebelahnya dalam keadaan yang masih rapi.

"Apakah begitu sulit??" Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, seakan tidak mampu untuk mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya kini....jangankan sebuah jawaban, batang hidungnya saja tidak kelihatan.

Kesal....kecewa...sedih.....kombinasi yang buruk untuk awal hari yang seharusnya begitu indah..tetapi inilah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang pahit....sangat pahit...

"Sia-sia saja...."

Dengan enggan ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati jika keadaannya juga sama dengan sebelumnya...sepi...

Wanita itu kemudian menggeser pintu ruang tengah, masuk dan kembali mengamati sekitarnya untuk beberapa saat dan menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan suaminya di bawah gelas yang berisi susu hangat.

Sadar jika itu 'mungkin' adalah jawaban dari suaminya, Ia lantas mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membaca kalimat pertama yang ada di kertas itu.

.

_Yukiko, aku tidak akan mengambil bunga itu untukmu,_

_tetapi ijinkan aku untuk menjelaskan alasannya_

.

.

.

Kontan membaca kalimat pembuka itu, Yukiko segera jatuh terperanjat tanpa tahu harus bicara apa, tanpa tahu harus berpikir apa. Rasanya semuanya seakan menjadi putih...putih seputih-putihnya hingga ia benar-benar bingung akan apa yang harus dilakukan berikutnya.

Akan tetapi tak lama kemudian, ia memberanikan diri untuk membaca lanjutannya.

.

_Kamu sering mengetik di komputer dan selalu mengacaukan program-program di PC dan akhirnya menangis di depan monitor karena panik, namun aku selalu memberikan jari-jariku supaya bisa membantumu dan memperbaiki programnya._

_Kamu selalu lupa membawa kunci rumah ketika kamu keluar, dan aku harus memberikan kakiku supaya bisa mendobrak pintu dan membukakan pintu untukmu ketika pulang._

_Kamu suka jalan-jalan ke luar kota tetapi selalu tersesat di tempat-tempat baru yang kamu kunjungi, aku harus menunggu di rumah agar bisa memberikan mataku untuk mengarahkanmu._

_Kamu selalu pegal-pegal pada waktu Chie dan Rise datang setiap bulannya,_

_dan aku harus memberikan tanganku untuk memijat kakimu yang pegal._

_Kamu senang diam di rumah dan aku selalu khawatir kamu akan menjadi "aneh". _

_Dan harus membelikan sesuatu yang dapat menghiburmu di rumah atau meminjamkan lidahku untuk menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang aku alami pada saat menemui klien di luar._

_Kamu selalu menatap komputermu, membaca buku sambil tidur dan itu semua tidak baik untuk kesehatan matamu, aku harus menjaga mataku agar ketika kita tua nanti, aku masih dapat menolong mengguntingkan kukumu dan mencabuti ubanmu._

_Tanganku akan memegang tanganmu, membimbingmu menelusuri pantai,_

_menikmati matahari pagi dan pasir yang indah serta menceritakan warna-warna bunga yang bersinar dan indah seperti cantiknya wajahmu._

_Sekalipun kita hanya berdua..._

Nafas Yukiko kini seakan terhenti...

_Tetapi Yukiko, aku tidak akan mengambil bunga itu untuk mati. Karena aku tidak sanggup melihat air matamu mengalir menangisi kematianku._

_Yukiko, aku tahu ......................, aku bukanlah suami yang baik...aku tahu, Yukiko....................ada banyak orang yang bisa mencintaimu dan memberi lebih dari apa yang dapat aku lakukan. Namun jika semua yang telah diberikan oleh tanganku, kakiku dan mataku tidak juga cukup bagimu, maka aku tidak akan bisa menahan dirimu mencari tangan, kaki, dan mata lain yang dapat membahagiakanmu serta dapat menerimamu apa adanya._

".............."

_Yukiko, kamu telah selasai membaca jawabanku._

_Jika kamu puas dengan semua jawaban ini, dan tetap menginginkanku untuk tinggal di rumah ini, tolong bukakan pintu rumah kita, aku sekarang sedang menunggu didepan menunggu jawabanmu._

_Jika kamu tidak puas, maka biarkan aku masuk untuk membereskan barang-barangku, dan aku tidak akan mempersulit hidupmu._

_Percayalah, bahagiaku bila kau bahagia ._

_._

_Souji Seta_

Entah kenapa saat itu air mata Yukiko mendadak mengalir seakan tiada henti membasahi wajahnya. Ia lantas terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia bergegas membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati suaminya tengah duduk pada sebuah kursi teras di dekat pintu dengan wajah penasaran sambil memegang susu dan roti kesukaan istrinya.

Mereka kemudian saling berpandangan.....berpandangan untuk beberapa saat tanpa berkata apa-apa...sunyi akan tetapi sarat akan makna....bagaikan kembali ke masa lalu...meski dalam gaya yang lain...

-END-

* * *

**THE AUTHOR'S SEZ (penutup): **

**Yak dan satu hal yang bisa kita petik dari cerita ini adalah bahwa benar apa yang biksu Tong Sam Cong (akibat keseringan nonton Kera Sakti^^) katakan bahwa BEGINILAH CINTA, PENDERITAANNYA TIADA AKHIR..-dihajar Go Kong karena sembarangan ngambil semboyan gurunya-...tapi, yah...inilah akhir dari fic saya kali ini (dan fic pertama yang saya katakan COMPLETE yei!!! -lari keliling lapangan-)...terima kasih buat para reviewers sekalian..tanpa dukungan kalian cerita ini tidak akan bisa diselesaikan^^...tetapi izinkanlah saya untuk berkata MAAF karena fic ini kesannya anti klimaks....dan GOMBAL!!!! (silahkan tafsirkan sendiri apakah mereka akan cerai atau tidak ^_^; -diinjek-) Sekian kata penutup saya kali ini....terima kasih banyak!!!!**

**p.s. : sebelum lupa sudikah anda kiranya memberiksan secuil review dan masukan2nya??**


End file.
